Sonic Truth or Dare
by DragonMaster77
Summary: It is back officially I mean so come on in and dare your favorite Sonic characters. Session 2 now up.
1. The return! Really this time

**Sonic: Truth or Dare**

"Hey everyone sorry that Truth or Dare Sonic never continued after the return chapter but don't worry this is the return of it offically. So post those questions or dares and we'll get started" Cyber said "Oh and I offically have taken over this as DM77 is busy."

Emerl said "Well that's good" he is tacklehugged by Cyber

"Yes it is" Cyber said smiling

"The people who can be dared so far are Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, Rouge, Omega, Emerl, Black Doom, Cream, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze and Mephiles" DM77 said before flying off.


	2. Sonic turns into Sonicchan

"Well everyone welcome to the first set of questions or dares" Cyber said with a smile and holds up the papers with the dares on.

Sonic sighs as he and the others walk on "Let's get these over with then."

"Okay Knuckles read the first one please" Cyber said

Knuckles reads it "It's from **pensuka...**

**amy: i dare you to kiss rouge**

**tails: i dare you to build a gender change machine**

**sonic: i dare you to test tails gender change machine**

**shadow: kill eggman with any weapon of choice *hands shadow a ultimate armoury of all types of weapons***

Amy shocked said "What?"

"You heard the dare go and kiss Rouge" Cyber said

Amy angrily goes to Rouge. The two girls soon kiss much to the excitement of the guys. The stop and Amy starts spitting trying to get the taste out.

"Oh it wasn't that bad" Rouge said with a smirk.

During this Tails was building the gender change machine and had finnished. He said to Sonic "It's ready Sonic just step in."

Sonic nods "Alright buddy" He walks in and the machine powers up. Soon Sonic steps out as a girl "AHHHHHHH!" Everyone laughs and Sonic rubs back into the machine and it reverses it turing Sonic back into a boy. "Thank goodness that's done with."

Shadow looked like he was in heaven admiring all the weapons. He takes the biggest one and points it at Eggman "Prepare to die Eggman"

Eggman screams "OH NO!" He runs but is blasted by Shadow killing him.

Cyber holds up the next review "This is from **Tiana Koopa...**

**Cream: I dare you to be rude to everyone for the rest of the day.**

**Sonic: I dare you to kiss Blaze**

**Those are all of the dares I could think of. Bye!**

"Err...Okay" Cream said and walks to Knuckles "Mr. Knuckles your dumb"

"What did you say to me you little rabbit?" Knuckles said angry

"You heard me you Knucklehead" Cream said

Cream and Knuckles argument lasted for so long it actually broke a world record for longest argument.

Sonic said "Okay at least it's better then turning myself into a girl" He goes to Blaze "Hey Blaze"

"What is it Sonic?" Blaze asked and Sonic kisses her on the lips causing her to blush.

Sonic brakes the kiss and then hears and angry "Sonic!" he immediately knew it was Amy with her hammer. He ran with her chasing him.

"I'v e got the next one" Emerl said with Cyber staring dreamily at him "It's from **James and Sonia and Skye...**

**Sonia: I think James and Skye are busy with some of the new weapons, so that leaves the review to us Mom!**

**Amy: Great! I want to you to dare Sonic to kiss me!**

**Sonia: I think we were all expecting that. I want to see Silver and Blaze kiss! They're such an obvious couple!**

Sonic said "If it'll get you to stop chasing me Amy I will!"

Amy stops and puts her hammer "Okay" She smiles and goes to kiss him for Cyber stops her

"Wait I have an extra for this so hold on" Cyber said while Silver and Blaze kiss each other.

Cyber said "Okay next one is from **rosesworld99...**

**Sonic: i dare you to tounge kiss amy for 12secounds**

**Silver: i dare you to throw a tv at sonic using telachanisics.**

"This is why I stopped you Amy as this adds extra to your kiss" Cyber said

"Yay" Amy said and tongues kisses Sonic.

Sonic breaks away after twelve seconds only to be hit by a TV throw by Silver's psychic powers "OW!"

"We have time for one more" Cyber said "This one is from **AquaFlames...**

**I dare Vector to make out with Eggman**

Cyber revives Eggman and shows him the dare.

"No way am I kissing the crocodile detective!" Eggman said angry

"Well I'm not kissing a egg-shaped man!" Vector said

Cyber pushes a button and out comes Yaoi fangirls that grab Eggman and Vector and force them to kiss much to the horror of the two. Cyber said "Well that's all for now please read and submit your questions or dares till next time bye"


	3. Knuckles flies around the world

Everyone was clearing up the mess made by them during April Fools Day

"You know we never got to do a second session?" Amy said and everyone shushed her "What?"

"If you say it out loud they might..." Sonic started but Cyber came in

"Question time at last!" Cyber said coming in holding some questions

"Hear you" Sonic finished and sighs

Cyber takes the first one "Okay it's from **Pensuka**..."

**hehe this is great here are some more dares**

**tails: kiss rouge with tounge for 20 seconds**

**knuckles: fight sonic**

**shadow: teach amy to use chaos control**

"Err...Okay" Tails said and goes to Rouge.

"Don't be nervous fox boy" Rouge said and then kisses Tails. After 20 seconds Tails was on the floor in a daze.

"Wow he's out cold. What do we do?" Blaze asked

"Leave him there he'll come too later." Cyber said "Now let's get ready to rumble!"

Knuckles and Sonic enter the ring and begin to fight. Knuckles was able to injure Sonic for about 2 minutes but once Sonic got some distance he used his speed to out maneuver Knuckles and then send him out the ring with his speed. Knuckles flew high into the sky

"This suckkkkkkkksss!" Knuckles cries as he begins to fly round the world.

"Okay Amy just hold it in your hand tight and hold it up while said Chaos Control" Shadow said to Amy

"Okay" Amy said and holds it up "Chaos Control!" she then disappears and reappears in the kitchen "Cool"

"Okay Knuckles is currently unavailable until he finishes his trip round the world so...next questions" Cyber said "Blaze if you will please"

Blaze reads it "This is from **HBee16**..."

**OK, that is TOO funny!**

**Sonic: you have to jump in a pool of ice water**

**Amy: you have to fish him out of the pool and give him CPR (you're welcome)**

**Shadow & Silver: have an arm wrestling match (no chaos or psychokinesis powers allowed) Winner gets to draw on Knuckles's face when he's asleep *gives Cyber a big bottle of sleeping pills***

**Jet & Wave: you guys have to go on a date**

**Well, that's all I can think of for now. PLEASE UPDATE ASAP!**

Sonic was placed on a high board and looks down to the ice water below. He then prays "Please miss" He then jumps and lands in the water. He begins to frail around.

"I'll save you Sonic!" Amy said and throws a fishing line and pulls him out. She then gives him CPR even through he was awake. He frails again to get out of Amy's grip.

"Okay Shadow, Let's do this!" Silver said getting ready.

"You can't beat me at Arm Wresting for I am the the Ultimate Lifeform" Shadow said and gets ready.

"Go!" Rouge calls out. Shadow and Silver begin there arm wrestle. It lasted 10 seconds as Shadow came out on top.

"The winner is Shadow, too bad Knuckles is..." Cyber said and then Knuckles lands back on the ground unconsious "Guess I won't need the sleeping pills. I'll save them for later"

Shadow grins and draws on Knuckles face.

Cyber pulls a lever and Jet, Wave and Storm fall in

"Where are we?" Jet asked

"Our doom" Sonic said after getting away from Amy.

"Jet, Wave you two have to go on a date" Cyber said

"What?" Both Jet and Wave said. They sigh and leave to go on there date.

Cyber get's the next set "This is from **ShadowStarWolf...**

**Sonds fun! *evil smirk***

**Sonic: I dare you to kiss Silver!**

**Shadow: I dare you to...nah i wont pick on ya**

**Mephiles: I dare you to flip Amy's dress up.**

**Tails: I dare you to kiss Cream for 2 mins.**

**Thats all for now. Bye-bye!**

Sonic and Silvers eyes go wide and they both say "NO WAY!"

Cyber grins "I hope they'd say that, Release the Fangirls!"

The Sonilver fangirls were realized and they ran to Sonic and Silver. They tried to run but not even Sonic's speed could outrun them. The fangirls then force the two to kiss each other. When they were done the fangirls were rounded up and the two hedgehogs ran to the bathroom to wash there mouths out.

Shadow said "Why thank you for sparing me"

"Lucky!" Mephiles said with a growl. "He goes up behind Amy and then flips her dress up."

Amy blushes in embarrassment and glares at Mephiles "How dare you!" She pulls out her hammer and chases Mephiles

Tails blushes and said "Okay" He goes to Cream who is also blushing and the two kiss.

"Awwwww" Everyone says watching.

Cyber smiles and said "That's it for now everyone. Sorry for the delay. Anyway please submit your dares and questions and we may choose to do them."

Knuckles wakes up and looks in a mirror and shouts "HEY WHO DREW ON MY FACE?"


End file.
